Under the pale moonlight
by black.pingy
Summary: Edward left Bella again before the wedding when she found him with Alice.This time Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stay with Bella.Esme and Carlisle died in the battle with Victoria. Charlie,Bella,Rose,Em and Jas go to join the Volturi.Ball,love,reunion.R&R!
1. Going to the Volturi

_**Under the pale moonlight...**_

_**Summary: Bella is left by Edward again before the wedding when she found him with Alice, but this time Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stay with Bella. Esme and Carlisle died in the battle with Victoria.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_That son of a bitch! How could he do this to me? I knew, that something was wrong with both of them, but they always reassured me , that that was just my imagination. But no, i had to find them in Alice's bed together in the middle of sex and then Edward had the stupidy to say that thats not what it looks like._

_I am ust so furrious right now! Jasper and Rose are trying to call me down, but Emmett is out destroying Edward's VOLVO and his piano. Rose already burned Alice's clothes. I just laughed at that. Jasper just smiled. _

_It has been 2 weeks since i broke up with Edward. He and Alice went on a vacation for a long time. I was getting ready to go to the Volturi with the rest of the Cullens and my dad. We told him about the supernatural world and now we are going to the Volturi to join them. _

_My dad was a bit confused, when we told him at first, but now he wants to be a vampire and get revenge on Edward and Alice. We were already packed and going to the airport. Rosalie and Emmett already explained everything to Charlie and now we were waiting for the boarding to start. Alice didn't see this coming and we have been keeping this from her and Edward. _

_Finally we could board the plane and get some sleep, because me and dad couldn't sleep last night, because we were worried. I just kept thinking , that maybe the Volturi wouldn't want us, but then i remembered my shield and everything felt right. I felt like i am meeting my destiny..._

_Finally after many hours we landed and went to get our luggage. Then i spotted Heidi, who was advertising the tour of the Volturi castle. When she saw me , she seemed shocked, but quickly recovered._

_-Bella! Good to see you!_

_I smiled at her and replied:_

_-Hello, Heidi! Good to see you too. Could you get us to Aro?_

_Heidi then looked at the Cullens and Charlie and smiled. We all smiled back and went to a big limo, which was waiting by the entrance. Heidi jumped in and we all followed. _

_Then the ride began and we were anxious. I almost jumped, when the limo came to a stop and the door opened revealing Felix._

_He looked surprised by seeing me. I chuckled and said:_

_-Well, hello to you too, Felix!_

_He seemed to come out of his shock and smiled at me. Then the Cullens stepped out along with Heidi and my dad. My dad and Felix shook hands and then we went to the throne room. _

_When we arrived to the throne room, nothing had changed. Caius , Marcus and Aro were sitting in their thrones, but seemed surprised to see me and the rest of the Cullens along with my dad. Aro smiled and said:_

_-Welcome back, Bella. How can i help you today? Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, welcome. And you must be Bella's father. Welcome, i am Aro, this is Caius and this is Marcus._

_I smiled at Aro, always the polite one. _

_-Hello, Aro! Me and my dad and the Cullens would like to join your guard. _

_And then the door burst open and Jane and Alec walked in. They seemed innocent and at the same time dangerous._

_-Hi, Jane, Alec._

_They smiled at me and replied:_

_-Bella._

_I turned to Aro and asked:_

_-So, what about it , Aro?_

_He smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning and said:_

_-Yes, of course, Bella. Welcome. But can i?_

_I chuckled and gave him my hand. I held it for a moment and then signed. _

_-Still nothing. Charlie, can i try?_

_We already explained the Volturi powers and everything, so he smiled and gave Aro his hand. Aro held it and after a moment said:_

_-You had an interesting life this far, Charlie. I hope, you will be happy here._

_Charlie smiled and said thank you. And the the door opened and the whole guard came in. I smiled at wawed at the familiar faces. They all introduced themselves to Charlie and told them who is whos mate. Corrin and Colin were together, Jane and Felix, along with Caius and Athenodora, Marcus and Dydyme, Aro with Sulpicia and also Demetri was with Heidi. I looked at my dad , but he was looking at Chelsea, who was looking at him with eyes full of interest. I looked at Marcus and he followed my gaze and smiled. Rosalie and Emmett left to their room, Chelsea went with Charlie, i guess to talk and change him. Jasper was talking and smiling at Renata. I smiled at them and then turned to find Alec staring at me. He led me to my room. We talked a bit and then it was time for my change. I layed down in my bed and Alec kissed my neck before bitting and then the pain started. I didn't scream, cuz i didn't wanted anyone to feel bad about this. So i slowly burned for days, which felt like years..._

_**A.N.!**_

_**Hi , guys! Please, tell me, what you think! Review, if you have some ideas and please, tell me if you liked this and what you did and didn't like. **_

_**Also in my story, when Bella came to the Volturi to save Edward, they were nice and welcoming to her.**_

_**Please, review!**_


	2. Awakening and Alec

_**Previously:**_

_I didn't scream, cuz i didn't wanted anyone to feel bad about this. So i slowly burned for days, which felt like years..._

_**Chapter 2**_

And like that i burned. Minutes,hours,months,years...It felt like years had passes, while i lay there burning. But , as the time passes, i could hear more sounds, words, vampires. As the burning ceased, i could hear poeple talking to me, someone holding my hand. And then the burning attacked my heart with new force. I almost screamed, but i didn't wanted to hurt someone. And then it stopped. I heard someones intake of breath and then the hand was gone. And with that i opened my eyes and looked at the world with the eyes of a vampire.

Everything was so clear and visible. Even the smallest dust was visible to my vampire eye. And then i felt more vampires in the room. I turned around very fast, still adjusting to my new speed and senses. And there i saw my father, the brothers, flanked by Renata, Jane, Alec and Felix. Demetri stood next to the wives and Heidi. Chelsea was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Alec and froze. He looked so beautiful with his black shirt and jeans. The look in his eyes made me melt. He has such intensity in his eyes. But then i saw, that everyone was tense and they had caution in they're eyes. But then my dad came forward holding his palms up , as if showing me, that he was no threat. His talking said so also:

_-Bella? It's me, Charlie. Your father. I know , this must be confusing._

I looked at him and smiled. He was taken aback, but then he smiled at me too.

_-I know who you are, dad. I remember everything. But why is everyone looking at me like i'm about to rip someone apart?_

At that question everyone relaxed, but Felix was still tense. I guess, he still waited for me to kill someone in this room.

Aro came forward, still wary a bit, but smiling. I smiled at him and said:

_-Aro, please, stop being scared. I don't know, why are you always complaining about newborn bloodlust, i don't even want to think about blood right now._

He seemed taken aback by me at that moment and frowned. Alec came forward and asked me in his musical voice:

_-But how can that be? You should be trying to get past us to the city and kill someone , not standing here and talking to us so normally. You don't feel a burn in the back of your throat?_

I shook my head at him and smiled. He smiled back and then i noticed, that we were alone in the room and he took a step forward. I smiled as if encouraging him to come closer.

But then i remembered something and asked:

_-Alec, how did my dad woke up and when? He seemed just as controlled as i was._

Alec smiles at me and replied:

_-Your father woke up a day ago. You were out 4 days instead of 3. He was just as controlled as you , when he woke up. I guess, that runs in the family. _

He took a step forward and was almost in front of me. His voice was the most beautiful thing in the world for me. His eyes burned with desire and something else i could quite place I could guess, my eyes had the same emotion. He was still coming to me and still talking:

_-You are so beautiful , Bella. Even as a human girl you were beautiful, but i couldn't think you would get more beautiful. There is something secretive and addictive about you._

I smiled and then he finally reached me. His hand brushed a hair out of my face and i felt his power and desire for me. He was looking intently in my eyes and i couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to my lips.

_**A./N.!**_

**Hi guys! Thank you soo much for reading in rewieving this. **

**I hope, you know can read better. I did as RashelAlec4eva advised me.**

**Please, rewiev and tell me what you like and what would you like to happen next!**


	3. Powers and 70 years later

_**A./N.! Thank you so much for the rewievs! I really hope you like this chapter! Please, rewiev!**_

_**Previously:**_

I smiled and then he finally reached me. His hand brushed a hair out of my face and i felt his power and desire for me. He was looking intently in my eyes and i couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to my lips.

_**Chapter 3**_

His lips felt s soft against mine and i could feel the pull to him. Like imaginary strings pulling my body to his and holding me there, in his strong and muscular arms.

When we finally pulled away from eachother, i couldn't stop looking into Alec's beautiful crimson eyes. There was such passion and love behind them. I smiled at him and took his hand. I felt a power surge through me and then we were running towards the throne room. There Felix tried to run at me and test my control, when suddenly he just froze. Aro looked at Alec, but Alec was looking rather surprised. I blinked and Felix was free and running towards me. I jumped in the air and was next to Aro in one blink. He seemed alarmed and touched my hand. But still , thanks to my shield, he couldn't see a thing. He sighed and then i brushed his hand and felt the same power in me when i touched Alec's hand. I smiled at Aro and said:

-Aro, i believe i know my power.

Everyone seemed surprised at that point and I explained:

-When i touch someones hand, i feel a power inside me , that comes in my body the minute i touch the hand. And i believe, i froze Felix a minute before, because he was running at me and i guess, it was my instinct.

Aro's mouth was hanging open along with everyone elses in the room. I laughed at that point and everyone instantly shut their mouths. Charlie came by my side and touched my shoulder. I could feel his love for me and this coven. Aro finally came to himself and clapped his hands together to get our attention. Then he smiled at me and said:

-Bella, we will need you to absorb every talent in the Volturi and from our guests, when they come and visit us. You will be crowned the princess of Volturi and if you like, you could change your name. Charlie, you as well, if you wish.

I looked puzzled at him and then it dawned on me.

-Because of the Cullens, Aro?

He nodded and i thought for a while. If i changed my name, they would never guess it is me until they come to visit us, of course. It seemed like a good idea and i smiled.

-Then i would like to be called Anastacia from now on.

I could see, that my dad had come to a decision to change his name too and he smiled at me as he said:

-And i would like to be called Seraphin.

Aro nodded along with everyone else. Then the brothers stood and together they said:

-Welcome to the Volturi family, Anastacia and Seraphin Volturi.

_**70 years later...**_

70 years ago i was turned into a vampire along with my father and we joined the Volturi and changed our names.

68 years ago i started dating Alec and dad got married to Chelsea. I discovered , that i already have every talent that i want by just wishing for it. I also changed my appearance. I used to have long chocolate brown hair, but now i have hair black as night. My hair reaches almost my knees. I also changed my dads appearance. His hair is now as black as mine and is till his shoulders. Everyone else stayed the same.

I will get married to Alec after 4 months. But first is the ball. I will finally be introduced to the vampire society as their next princess. I have made great friends with everyone in the Volturi. My dad is still my dad, the brothers are my uncles and their wives-my aunts. My sisters are-Jane , Heidi, Renata, Chelsea ( more like a sister than a step-mom) and Rosalie. My brothers are-Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, Felix. Corrin and Colin are my very good friends.

The covens are coming to Volterra for the coronation and wedding , so they are staying here for 3 months. They are starting to come the next day. And the first coven to come are the Denalis and the Cullens.


	4. The ball

_**Chapter 4**_

I was getting ready with the girls in my room. They were already in their dresses and now were doing my hair and make-up. Jane curled my hair a bit, so it looked wavy. Chelsea was doing my make-up. I opened my eyes and saw, that i had pitch black eyeliner and eyeshadow, which brought out my red eyes and my lips were a blood red colour.

Then it was time for my dress. It was blood red, floor lenght and strapless. Jane's dress was just like mine, but green, Chelsea's-purple and Rosalie's-gold. When i put on my dress, i put on 7 inch high heels in black colour. We looked at eachother and giggled. Just then there was a knock on my door and i heard Alec's voice:

-Girls, it is time to go to the ball.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. When i saw Alec, i froze. His hair was combed very stylishly and he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked gorgeous. He smiled at me as if readin my thoughts. The girls were already with their partners and going to the ballroom, Alec and me were the last in the line. I heard Aro give the welcoming speech, as i liked to call it ,and then he started to introduce the pairings. In front of me were dad and Chelsea. When finally Aro announced

-Seraphin Volturi and his wife Chelsea Volturi.

I heard clapping and then it was our turn. I took a deep breath and then Aro said:

-It is my greatest pleasure to give you the Princess of Volturi, Anastacia Volturi and her mate Alec Volturi.

I heard clapping sounds and then we stepped in the room. And when i lifted my eyes and smiled, i saw Edward and Alice in the back of the room along with the Denalis.

I smiled at everyone and then it was time to dance. I and Alec, Aro and the brothers with their wives and my dad and Chelsea were dancing the opening dance. I was happy and a bit worried, because i could feel Edward's eyes on me and Alice's voice, when she tried to talk to Emmett, Rose and Jasper. After the opening dance, i sat on my throne and one by one the covens were coming to meet me.

The first coven were the Irish and Amazon coven. They all were very nice and we had a nice chat. After them were the Egyptian coven. They seemed nice, but Amun and his wife were somehow strange. They kept to themselves very much. After them came some nomads and i liked Garret very much, because he was so adventurous.

And then came Alice and Edward, along with the Denalis. When Eleazar looked at me , his eyes widdened. I smiled at him, he and his mate Carmen were very nice vampires. Their children-Kate, Tanya and Irina were nice too, but Tanya kept glancing at me like she knew me. I read her mind and saw , that i was right. I blocked her mind from Eddie boy and sent to her mind:

-Tanya, i know you recongnized me. Don't be afraid. I just want to know how.

She smiled at me secretly and replied in her mind:

-You are still the same , only with a different appearance, Bella. I have heard so much about you from the Cullens, that it feels like i know you.

I smiled at her back and then i looked at Edward and Alice. They were holding hands. Behind me i could feel my dad, Alec, Rose, Em and Jasper. Edward looked at them confused, but then shrugged and put an arrogant smile on his face. He smiled at me lustfully, but i just ignored him and greeted Alice:

-Hello, i have heard much about you.

Her smile was fake , i could tell. But she also seemed scared about something. She was looking at Jasper with pleading eyes, but Jasper was having none of it. Em and Rose went to dance, but my dad kept looking at Eddie boy like he wanted to kill him and then return him to life only to kill him again.

Edward was looking around confusedly, because he couldn't read any mind in this room , because i blocked everyone. And he also was afraid of Em and Jasper, and i guess, Alec.

But he looked at me and said:

-You smell like someone i used to know.


	5. Pissing off and Bella telling who she is

_**Previously:**_

-You smell like someone i used to know.

_**Chapter 5**_

I still smiled at him and said:

-_Really? Who?_

He seemed to remember where he was and just whispered:

-_A girl i used to love._

I just smiled at then looked at Alice. She seemed herself being beside Edward. She looked at me like she was above me, but when she noticed, that i smirk at Alec and just shrug her off, she seemed surprised. I think , that is because she thinks , that her gift is so valuable, that she should be the princess of Volturi. I'd like to see her try and get in my place. I have more powers than she could ever know existed.

I wanted to tell them who i really am , just to see their faces, but i feel, that it's not the right time now. The rest of the ball went smoothly, only with one incident. Edward asked me to dance and as the future princess i couldn't decline him and i guess, he knew that. While we were dancing , he tried to dazzle me, but i just kept looking at him strangely. I read his thoughts at that moment:

-_Why is she looking at me like that? Can't she see how beautiful and desired i am? I am a real man compared to that Alec. She isn't like Bella, but there is something familiar about her._

I just shrugged this off and danced. And then it happened. While i was looking at Alec on the side watching me, i felt a hand on my ass. I sucked in a big breath and turned to Edward, who was smiling widely. And in the next second Alec pushed Edward off me and i levitated myself in the air and cast a ring of fire around Eddie boy. Then he finally realised in his big head , that it wasn't such a good idea. I smiled at him evily, but then Alice ran at me full spedd, but i just threw her away next to Eddie boy in another ring of fire.

She started to scream obscentries at me. I think she screamed her whole vocabulary of words, but i just laughed.

Then she saw my smile and flinched back, because i made the ring of fire close around her. Eddie was screaming like a little barbie at that time. ( Didn't mean any offence.) I was still in the air and every vampire in the room was looking at me fearfully , but also in awe.

Alice was still silent, but then i spoke to both of them:

-Alice , Alice , Alice. You always want to be in center of attention. I can see into you and you just use people for your own good. And Edward. You think of yourself too much too. You too are great together , because how else could either one of you be so happy in relationship with lies and big egos. I won't let you destroy my home another time.

Then i slowly levitated myslef to the ground next to Alec and he hugged my hips. I could feel all of the Volturi come behind me. Only the i banished the rings of fire surrounding them. They looked at me wide eyed. But then Alice did something, that pissed me off even more. She started to come forward and held her arms out , as if waiting for me to go and hug her.

-Bella? Oh my god, Bella! I missed you so much! I am so sorry for everything!

I just laughed at her.

-Alice, i can see what's in your mind and soul. You can't fool me , so stop making a fool of yourself.

She just huffed and went to stand next to Edward, who was staring at me with his mouth open.

-Bella?


	6. Having a revenge and some fun

_**Chapter 6**_

-Bella?

I smiled sweetly at Edward, who was looking at me like he was relieved.

-Love , what are you doing in this foul place? Come with me and Alice, we will talk this through and we will forgive you everything and then we all will be together forever.

He smiled at me his dazzling smile, which had no effect on me anymore. Everyone was looking at me, waiting my reaction and answer. I nodded my head at Alec, who passed it on to the rest of the Volturi and they left the ballroom with the guests. The only ones, who stayed, were me, Alec, Jas, Em , Rose , Charlie , Edward and Alice.

Alice was smirking and Edward was looking like he won a lottery. I guess, they fell for my catch. I started to go forward to them and Alice held her arms out to me as if to hug me. When i reached them , she slapped me and Edward said:

-That was for disobeing us. Do that again and we will kill everyone you love.

I just smiled at him and he shrank back because i guess, i looked like a maniac.

-Eddie boy , did you really think i am so stupid, that i will go back to you and Alice? Oh , which reminds me.

I went to Alice and punched her so hard in the stomach, that she fell to the floor and her arms fell off. Edward was furious at me, i could tell , but he was also afraid.

-This is for disobeing me. Do that again and i will burn you alive for many days.

They swallowed and nodded. I turned my back on them and felt , that Edward will attack. He was so sure of himself. I laughed and froze him midair. I turned around and acted innocent.

-Edward, why are you hanging in the air? Shouldn't you help Alice?

My family laughed and i flew Edward out of the window, but kept Alice here. I turned to Jasper:

-Tell Aro, that Alice will be staying here for awhile. Have her cell ready for her. I will take care of the punishing. Acctually, get the cell ready for Edward also. They will be living in one cell.

I know i was being cruel, but the Volturi had taught me that there must be sacrifices if we want to maintain order.

I didn't really hate Alice and Edward for what they did to me, but for what they did to the rest of the Cullens and they're big ego, because they thought, that they owned the world, just because of their powers.

Well, i saw Edward and Alice being dragged to the dungeons, so i followed Alec, who was dragging them. When they were finally inside the cell , i locked the door and sat down in front of them both, they were chained to a wall next to eachother.

I smiled at them and said:

-Well, you disobey me much in one day. And now you both must be punished. Don't worry , you wont die. Yet. I need to have my fun. So , for disobeing the Volturi princess, you get to burn alive for 1 week. It will be like you were being changed again, but about 5 times stronger and more painful. Enjoy, lovebirds.

When i exited their cell , they had already started screaming. I didn't care, because they were are threat to my family.


	7. Punishment

_**Chapter 7**_

The week was going by slowly. I heard Alice's and Edward's screams all the time , but they threatened my family and i wanted to protect them at any cost. But now i was more careful with everything that was happening around me. So i used my power to silence the cell in which were the two Cullens, so they could only scream in their minds , but now out loud.

_**1 week later..**_

Finally it was time to have a court on what to do with Alice and Edward. Me and the brothers sat in our thrones , while the guard was all around us. Felix and Demetri brought the two Cullens in chains in the throne room. I felt everybody tense around me , but i was calm. I already knew the future, so i knew, what i will do.

Alice looked at me with hatred, while Edward still looked with lust and also loathing at me. I just smiled. I then snapped my fingers and their chanes were gone. They looked at eachother and silently nodded, but i noticed and then they were running towards us. I already foresaw that and just smiled. When they were on the first step, they hit an invisible wall. I set a physical shield around the door and everyone in the room. They looked confused and i just laughed:

_-Did you really think , that i was that stupid? I can see the future too, remember? But mine is accurate and 110% true, no matter what people decide._

Alice snarled at me, but Edward just kept looking at me. I barred my teeth at him and he looked away.

_-Tsk, tsk, Alice. Remember , who you are talking to. I am in charge of your punishment. So, let's begin, shall we?_

I stepped from my throne and towards them, still keeping the shield around me and everyone else. I lifted them both in the air and heard laughter all around the throne room. They both wanted to pull away , but i just kept walking with a predatory smile at them. When i reached them , i put each of my hands on their shoulders and closed my eyes. I felt the power inside me and all around me. A minute later, there were two blood-curling screams from both of the Cullens.

Then i opened my eyes and took in the sight on front of me. Alice was in a white summerdress with 6 inch heels. Her hair was longer, it reached her shoulder blades and was still in the black colour. Her eyes, though, were blue. Edward looked just like his vampire self, only with a bit longer hair and green eyes. They both were slightly tanned. Abd then we heard their heartbeats in the room and when they looked at eachother, i could see, that they understood. I couldn't feel pity towards them , only hate.

But then suddenly they smiled wickedly at me and Alice said:

_-You know, we can just find another vampire to turn us back to vampires and we will get our revenge._

__Edward smiled at that and they both started laughing. But i knew everything and started laughing with them and i guess i looked like a real devil at that time.

I smiled sweetly at them and said:

_-You won't be able to turn back to vampires, because my powers will prevent it. If someone bites you, they will die along with you in slow , agonising death. Of course, you can try. Good luck with that!_

After the little speech , i went back to my throne and sat down. Everyone looked pleased with my revenge on them and Aro said:

_-We will drop you out in Venice. We will collect all your money and etc. Now you don't have anything but the clothes you now wear and eachother._

I waved at them , as they were lead away , shouting at them:

_-Have fun in this life!_


	8. Before the wedding

_**Chapter 8**_

After Alice and Edward were led away , i turned to Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper. They smiled at me, but i knew, that they were hurt because of Alice and Edward. They have been through so much and now the two of them just turn their backs on everyone , except eachother.

I went over and hugged them. The guests of the ball were all staying for the wedding. Which reminds me , i will be going to buy my wedding dress in an hour. I was going with the girls and we were all exited.

Alec came through the door and i smiled at him. He smiled back and was next to me in an instant. Behind him came Jane and Rosalie. I couldn't chose who would be my maid of honour, so i chose them both. I had many bridesmaids, so we will be getting all the dresses today, so that we don't have to go many times.

-Anastacia,dear. Are you with us?

I was deep in thought about the wedding and my future with Alec, that i didn't saw my father, Seraphin, enter.

-Sorry, father. I was just thinking about the wedding. You were saying?

He smiled at me and hugged me. Now, that we were all vampires, Dad finally got better woth emotional things and now showed them more. Speaking of dad, i will be a big sister. You heard me! I gave Rosalie and Chelsea the power to get pregnant. Rosalie was pregnant with twins and Chelsea was pregnant with one child. Emmett was on cloud nine along with my dad. But the best thing was, that i will be able to have a proper family with Alec. Don't get me wrong, i love my family now , but i still am glad, that i will be able to have children with Alec.

I still kept daydreaming about my future with Alec and the Volturi, but then i felt Jane poke me lightly. I looked around and noticed, that we were already by the bridal shop. And i already knew what time of dress i will be buying.

_**A.N.!**_

_**Hi, guys! Sorry for the late chapter, it is a bit short. **_

_**I don't know when i will be able to post the next one , because i will be going for a visit for the whole summer and there is no internet. Hope you like this.**_

_**P.S. Please, review and what you think how should the wedding go and what dresses do you like for the girls to wear?**_


	9. Dresses and before the wedding

_**Chapter 9**_

We were at the bridal shop already for 5 hours. I found my dress-floor lenght, ivory strapless with small flowers starting from the bodice.

The girls were trying to find their dresses. Jane found hers in a couple of minutes-light purple floor lenght strapless dress. Finally all the girls had found all the nessesary things and accesories. Every girl had similar dresses, exept for the colour.

Everybody was gettind ready for the wedding and i was getting more nervous by the second. I was going to a spa with the girls today and the guys will be chilling at home. I was already ready but was waiting for Jane and Chelsea.

Alec was in the corridor, waiting for me to say good-bye. Everytime i saw him, i got this huge animalistic urge to just do him there and then. I guess, it must be something to do with the pull of the mate. I hugged him when i went outside my room. He was smelling of pepermint and coconut dush gel and as always looked gorgeous.

When i pulled away, he was smiling his huge smile and i just had to kiss him. And as always,when we kiss, i just forget everything. There were just us on the whole planet for me and i couldn't get enough of him.

Then somebody coughed behind my back and reluctantly pulled away from Alec to glance at Jane and Chelsea with irritation. They just smiled innocently at us and giggled like little girls.

I sighed and pecked Alec quickly on the lips, then followed the girls to the spa. We waved bye to the boys and went out.

My wedding day is tommorow and im just a big ball of nerves. I love Alec more than anything and i know, that he will never leave me and we will be together forever, but i am afraid to mess up something. Even though i have great balance now , i am afraid that i will fall. I know , that it's stupid, but i guess, that this is something every girl goes through in her wedding day.

_**A./N.! Hi, guys! Sorry for the very short chapter, but i have been very busy. Please, rewiev and tell me what would you like about the wedding.**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Chapter 10**_

_The day was finally here. The day i will finally be Alec's wife. Dad was nervous too , because he will be the one walking me down the isle. I don't get why he should be the nervous one. He only needs to walk me down the isle to Alec and then go and sit. I am the one, who will stand there, speak and kiss Alec. Not that i object._

_Anyway, i was in my room getting ready with every girl in the Volturi family. Chelsea and Rosalie were almost ready to give birth and were even more nervous than me. But i just smiled, because i knew , that after the wedding they will be giving birth. When we kiss, they will both have their first contractions. I just can't wait for this all to be over, so that i can be with Alec for all eternity._

_Then i heard a knock on the door and my dad walked in. He looked ready to cry in his black Armani tux. I went to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and i said:_

_-Everything will be fine, dad. Don't worry. I know , that everything will be alright with the wedding and your son. _

_At that last word my dad looked at me with wonder and Chelsea rushed to me and hugged me. Dad hugged us both and we all laughed. They didn't know , that i could see the genders of the babies. Now i told them , that Chelsea is having a boy. I know, dad always wanted to have a son. And now he will have a beautiful son. _

_When Chelsea let me go , Rosalie rushed to me and asked:_

_-Ana, please, tell me the genders of the twins. I really want to know._

_I looked at Rose and smiled a gentle smile. She didn't know, that i could see, but now, that she knew , i already saw that she will keep bugging me til i tell her. I nodded and raised my voice a little:_

_-Emmett, please, come here._

_Emmett was in the room a second later. He looked elegant in his tux. We all sat down and i looked at Emmett and Rose:_

_-I am surprised you didn't figure this out sooner. Well, here it goes. Rose, you will have a son and a daugher._

_They both looked like they could fly when i told them. They started to discuss baby names, but were quieted, when the music started to play in the gardens. It was time. _

_**Time skip til the end of the wedding and the birth starting( sorry, but i can't really descibe wedding and wows soo well)**_

_-I now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride._

_Alec was smiling and i already cried, but when he started to lean in, i stopped him. He looked confused, but i turned to the audience and said:_

_-Aro , we need you and Caius and Marcus. _

_They understood and went to Chelsea and Rosalie. They looked afraid and looked at me. I smiled and said:_

_-It's just, you will have contractions in three, two, one. About now._

_I was almost cut of by Chelsea crying out and Rose screaming at their husbands. The brothers had all medical education and so the births started. I turned to Alec and he wore a smile on his face. I went to him and we shared our first kiss as man and wife. _

_Then we went to the room, where Chelsea was holding Jacob Billy in her arms and my dad was next to her. Her birth was very quickly and short, but then i heard Rose screaming at Emmett:_

_-YOU SON OF A COW! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN , EMMETT CULLEN VOLTURI!_

_Emmett just looked at me scared, but i smiled at him and he relaxed. Then we all heard the cries of their son and after 2 minutes, also their daughter. Rose was holding their daughter and Emmett was holding their son. Rose looked over at me and said:_

_-Come , say hello to Jasper Alec and Isabella Esme, your godchildren. _

_I rushed over to her and hugged her. She looked so happy and at easy, when she was looking at the kids or Emmett. Dad was the same with his son._

_I already saw in my visions , that we will all be one happy family. I knew, that i will have 4 children with Alec, the first two will be sons and the last two will be daughters._

_We will all live happily._

_**THE END!**_

_**A./N.! Hi , guys! I really hope,you liked this story. Please, review!**_

_**Sorry for not writing so long, but i was ill and had no internet conection.**_

_**Love you all.**_


End file.
